My Long Awaited Adventure
by LadyMoonCrystal
Summary: All her life Cat wanted to do something with her life. Brought up in a boring town, she only had books to feed her imagination and her need for excitement. But when Peter shows up at her window begging for her help; how can she refuse such an adventure? An OC with a bit of bad language, rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

As a child, my mother read to me the adventures of Wendy Darling in Neverland and with Peter Pan. That's where my love of stories began. Little did I know that her adventures,weren't just stories after all…

Chapter 1:

"One more! One more story Cat!"my cousin begged after I closed the book. I had just read to her Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

"Ok,ok!" I exclaimed, walking towards my bookshelf. I brushed my fingers over the spines of the many books I had acquired over the years.

"How about...Peter Pan?" I asked.

"Any!" The infant screeched,jumping up and down on her bed. "As long as you get to read it to me!"

I had developed quite a reputation for my reading skills in the family. My granddad had once said I could send any child to sleep in minutes,just by reading to them.

I opened the old book to the first page and blew off the dust which had developed on the fragile pages. It had been years since I had even opened this book. I began reading and then,within minutes the child was fast asleep.

I exhaled,exhausted from having to look after Rose for the evening. I stood up and walked towards the door,still carrying the old book. I made my way to my room and sprawled myself all over my bed. How much longer would I have to babysit kids until I could raise enough money to go on an adventure of my own? Ever since I was young, I wanted something special to happen to me. I too wanted to fall down a rabbit hole and find myself in wonderland; to get stuck in a tornado and then wake up in Oz!

I walked towards my open patio window and stared into the night sky. The stars were oh so bright! There was not a single cloud in the sky and I felt as if I could reach out and grab every bird or plane which passed by!

And then, something reached out and grabbed me.

Thanks for reading my fist fan-fic thingy ever! I've got a lot of spare time at the moment so I'm hoping to be getting a chapter out like every other day or so.(Note that these chapters are gonna be a bit short) I wanted to ask you all a question-if that's ok-and I'll mention the best answers in the next chapter! The question is: What is your all time favourite book? Mine would probably be the Harry Potter series,mainly because it was the first book that got me interested in novels,fiction etc. Anyway,thanks again for reading my fic and stay tuned for the next chapter! xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I looked up,shocked and unaware of who-or what- had taken hold of my hand. Their touch on my cold pale skin was warm, but the tugging action it made was certainly anything but.

"Who are you?" I hissed,trying not to wake up Rose. "Let go of me!"

"Please!" I heard a desperate voice say "I really need your help!"

"Let go of me and I might think of 'helping' you!" I said through clenched teeth. The grip on my wrist loosened and I shuffled backwards slightly,away from the window- and the stranger.

In the moon light I could just make out the silhouette of this person. They were nearly a head taller than me and definitely male. The only feature I could make out was auburn hair-the messy kind, one you would only expect skaters and young boys to have. The more I stepped backwards, the more he seemed to be closing in on me. Why did he want my help? What could I possibly do to aid him?! Then something hit me,just like a pile of bricks.

I live in an apartment. On the 5th floor. How on earth did he manage to get up here and onto my patio window?

"How did you get up here?" I asked

"I flew." He said.I laughed sarcastically.

"We both know that's bollocks." I stated. "Now tell me how you got here and what you want before I call the cops."

"Please don't!" He begged.

"What do you want?" I said plainly.

"I want you to have an adventure.." he said as he slowly began to float above the ground. "I need you to come back with me to Neverland."

That's when my adventures truly did begin.

Thanks for reading the second part guys! I've enjoyed writing this story so much that I'm literally writing this the next day! (Sorry if this part is a tiny bit shorter than the other!)

As per usual, this is the question of the chapter: What got you into reading/writing fan fiction? I just found the website and within a few weeks here I was! Once again, thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next part. xxx

Responses to the reviews on the previous chapter:

GUEST: Thanks for the nice feedback! It really does mean a lot to me I would love to read the Lord of the Rings books but I just find them very.… I can't really get into them- I have however watched and loved the movies so thats good enough for me! :3


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked,utterly stunned. How was he flying? "Do I know you somehow?"

"Well,maybe you do.." he said,as he walked towards me. He grabbed my hand,the one that was clenching onto the old book. I looked down at it and read the title once more.

Peter Pan.

No. It couldn't be. This was a story, a bit of fiction,made up in someone's mind. Not actual events.

"Peter…?" I whispered unintentionally. I let the word hang in the air;waiting desperately for a response. In fear that he might have left, I ran to the other side of the room and switched on the lights. To my delight, he was still there.

His face was lit up as in a response to my question and he had a dimple on his right cheek. His eyes were bright green, and his outfit was obviously made to match. In the light, his hair was even messier than I had originally thought.

Almost a second later, I realised that he was staring back and I started to blush. I quickly turned around, making my chocolate brown hair to whip around in a circle with me.

"What do you need help with?" I asked, with my back still facing him. I pulled the book up to my chest and held it there,just for security.

"We don't have time to talk." He stated as he rushed towards me. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around,to face him. "We need to leave. Now."

It surprises some people when I tell them I did not hesitate for a second when he told me this. I was sick and tired of this boring town and its boring people. Peter offered me the one thing my heart desired the most: an adventure. And I didn't think twice before setting off.

He was now looming over me and I craned my neck to look up at him. He reached down to a pouch near his belt and as he opened it, golden dust came pouring out.

"Think of your happiest memories?" I asked,for I knew his story off by heart. This made him chuckle and soon enough we became equal height. I looked down to find myself floating above the ground.

"You ready?" He asked, as his left hand reached out to grab mine and we flew out into the night sky.

Thanks for reading everyone! I really enjoyed writing this chapter since it's where Cat's adventure begins! The previous two were kindof 'filler' chapters;for you guys to get used to my writing techniques and the characters! From now on, I'm hoping to aim for about 400-500 words per chapter,but I can't guarantee anything!

Question of the chapter: What other fanfics do you read? I've read a few Percy Jackson ones and I've recently fell in love with this one particular one :p Anyway, once again, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!xxx

Responses to the reviews on the previous chapter:

FEATHERSKY: Thanks for the feedback! 3 I really want to read to kill a mockingbird,but I just haven't got around to it-my loss I guess :/x

GUEST: Thank you for the review! I'm really excited to actually be starting the adventure! I've only read Peter Pan, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter fics, are those ones any good?x


	4. Chapter 4

The night air was a lot colder than I had originally anticipated and I soon began to shiver. Peter clearly saw me struggle to fly so he came up close and grabbed my hand as we made our way past the second star.

"Don't worry, we'll be in Neverland any minute now." He said, squeezing my already cold hand for confidence.

I soon found out he was not lying,for I could see an exotic looking island in the horizon.

"Neverland!" I breathed out. Peter, having heard this, turned and look at me, showing off his perfectly cheeky smile. I couldn't help but smile back as we approached Neverland.

I was so caught up in the beauty of the island, that I almost flew straight into the pirate-infested bay. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw their colossal boat. I found myself slowly descending closer and closer to the clear sea, for I had lost my bravery and it was being slowly devoured by fear. Peter saw this and tugged me in the other direction,away from the bay and away from the pirates. As soon as the boat was out of sight, I could feel myself regaining my confidence and happiness.

"Where are we going?" I giggled out, for no apparent reason.

"To the Lost Boys" he stated, as we flew up into the clouds.

(*)

"I'm Curly!" one shouted.

"I'm Nibs!" yelled another.

"I'm Austin and he's Alex!"(**) said a tall boy,pointing at his identical brother.

Several other boys called their names out simultaneously, but I was unable to catch their names. They seemed happy enough,but I could sense something was wrong. It was just hanging in the air, but I couldn't tell what exactly it was.

"Hi,I'm Catelyn,but you can call me Cat." I announced to the boys,waving my hand in the air shyly. I turned around to look at Peter."Will you tell me what's wrong now?" I asked.

"Later," he replied. "First, we eat!" Once hearing this, the Lost Boys started cheering and headed off into the 'dining' area of the hideout. Peter walked past me and grabbed my hand,while flashing his usual smile at me. I felt myself blushing, which made me blush even more! 'You're 16 Cat!' I said to myself. 'You can't have a boy smile at you without turning into a tomato!' I sure did hate my poor social skills… Peter led me into a ginormous room with a long table, piled with fresh fruit and cooked meats. He sat at the head of the table and he gestured for me to sit in the chair on his right. I looked down the table,watching the Lost Boys take their seats. That's when I first saw something wrong…

Around 10 or 11 of the chairs were empty. I looked at the boys once more and realised that some of them were missing. I recalled a few names from the book; Tootles and Slightly! They were two of the main Lost Boys, yet they were no where to be seen.

"Peter," I asked,raising my voice slightly to be heard over the loud noises of the remaining boys." Where's Tootles? Or Slightly?"

As soon as I said their names, I regretted it instantly. Peter's cheeky smile left his face the second he heard the question and the boys had become silent to see how he reacted.

"Cat…" he said,leaning in to me. "Follow me." He got up from the table and made his way through an earthen hallway. He turned left and opened a door which lead to a large bedroom, presumably his. "Sit down." He ordered. "We don't talk about the 'Lost' Lost Boys."

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"I said, we don't talk about them."

"Peter." I said,standing up from the bed to confront him face to face. I stared into his eyes and made that he knew I was not joking. "You asked me here to help you. I'm here and im presuming that the 'Lost' Lost Boys is your problem. Now do you want to tell me what happened to them or should I just leave and let you struggle with this on your own?"

As soon as I said this, he looked away,breaking the steady eye contact we had. He turned his back to me and sighed. He had been defeated by a threat of a tiny girl.

"It's Hook." He whispered. "Hook's turned them.."

"Turned them into..into what?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Adults. They've grown up."

(*)indicates that some time has passed

(**) I've given the Twins my own names because they don't have one in the book and I feel bad for them :3

Thank you for reading the 4th chapter! I wanna say a special thank you to FeatherSky and TheLovelyFacade for following and favourite-ing the story! I know I've said this quite a lot but the support you've all been giving is truly wonderful! ^.^

This chapter was a good length in my opinion (751 words) and I'll hopefully be doing more chapters of this size!

Question of the Chapter: If you could write a novel,what would it be about? I would definitely write a children's fantasy novel cuz the one's that are out there are really cute and awesome :)

Thanks again and stay tuned for the next chapter!

LadyMoonCrystal xxx

Reviews from the previous chapter:

**GUEST**: You'll see in this chapter ;)

**FEATHERSKY**: Yay! Percy Jackson fandom awesomeness! Favourite ship?c; I can PM you the name of that PJ fic I'm reading if you want :)


	5. Chapter 5

"How is that even possible?" I asked, totally taken a back by the whole situation.

"I don't know!" He groaned, combining his fingers through his messy hair. "And I seriously dislike not knowing!"

"How do you know its Hook?" I asked,stepping even closer.

"It's always Hook!" He yelled,causing me to jump back. "He's taking away the people that mean the most to me and I just can't deal with that on my own!"

"Do you have any idea how he's doing this..?"

"No…" he replied, as he turned around to look at me."But you could help me find out how he's doing it!"

"How?!" I asked,unsure how I could find out what Hook was up to.

"I heard he was doing it all in the Skull Rock.." he said, rushing to the other side of the room to pick up a rucksack. He threw it at me and continued talking. "So we'll just pack some supplies and go talk to the mermaids and…"

"What?" I asked,totally confused.

"We'll have to hike to the mermaids and see if they can help us get into the Skull Rock without being spotted by Hook and his pirates!" He answered, walking past me to ruffle my neat hair.

"Hey!" I yelled, as he left the room and went to the Lost Boys. I followed him out of the room and started to try and fix my hair.

"Get us some supplies!" He ordered the boys. "Cat and I are going to the mermaids to see if they'll help us…with our problem.."

Within an hour, Peter and I had set off into the dense forest. We walked in silence until we came across a high mountainous area.

"Why can't we fly?" I moaned as we began our ascent.

"Hook is everywhere." He stated, turning around to look at me. "Do you want to show off our location to everyone?"

"No.." I answered. "Can't we just camp out here for the night?" I asked, looking into the twilight sky.

"Yeah sure." he said, as he began to pull things out of his rucksack."We'll have to set up now before it gets too cold and dark."

(*)

It was cold. For a fantasy island which looked so beautiful, it was fucking freezing. I lay in my sleeping bag, shaking from the low temperature. Even the winters back at home were not this cold.

"Peter..?" I called to the tent next to mine. I heard him grumble something along the lines of "I'm sleeping",but I wriggled out of my sleeping bag and unzipped my tent. I was greeted by a blast of freezing air and a light drizzle of rain. I unzipped the tent next to me and jumped in,only to wake Peter up.

"Cat…" he moaned,as he rubbed his eyes. "I was sleeping here you know..."

"Yeah but I'm cold." I said as I snuggled into my sleeping bag. "You should be greatful for the company." I shuffled about for a bit and then managed to find a comfortable spot in my side,with my back to Peter. I felt someone play with my hair;twirling it around their finger.

"Peter…"

"What?" He replied,pretending to be inoccent. "If you wanna put your hair in my face, I'm going to have to play with it. That's my way of life." I sighed.

"Goodnight Peter!"

"Night Cat..." he said as he continued to fiddle with my hair. I soon enough, I began to fall asleep,the warmth from the tent and the arm which was around my waist, made a pleasant night sleep. If only the awakening was as pleasant as that.

Hey all! I've been updating like crazy Jesus!xD I really enjoyed writing this chapter, although chapter 6 has been my favourite so far :3 (bwahahah) Once again I'd like to thank you for the support and stay tuned in for more chapter updates which now should come every other day unless I say otherwise.

LadyMoonCrystal

xxx

Question of the Chapter: on a scale from 1-10 how excited would you be if I told you that Hook is officially in chapter 7? :3 I'm like 10. Super- excitement!

Reviews from the previous chapter:

GUEST: I choose that idea specifically because I knew no one else had done something like this! I'm really greatful for the support! And I'm sure you can write, cuz if you read a lot of books, you can definitely write


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up from a tugging feeling on my hair.

"Ow Peter!" I moaned as I tried to grab my hair out of his hands. I opened my eyes, but not to find Peter where I last saw him. In fact, Peter was nowhere to be seen, yet this tugging feeling remained. "Owww! What the hell?" I heard a high pitch giggle and I instantly knew who it was. "Peter!" I yelled as I managed to climb out of the tent and onto the wet grass. The tugging action became even harder and soon my eyes began to water from the pain it was inflicting me. Suddenly, I was being pulled down the side of the mountain,by the what seemed invisible culprit. "Peter!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I felt something bang against my head and the world began to spin in every direction imaginable. I heard someone in the distance call my name, but it was all fuzzy, like trying to listen to a radio with poor signal. My vision became so blury, I could barely see the ginger teen who scampered down the side of the mountain to come to my side. That's when I blacked out.

(*)

Feeling a throbbing pain behind my eyes, I woke and hissed through my teeth "Jesus Christ!". I raised my hand to the back of my head and felt a huge lump.

"Don't move," said an unfamiliar voice."It'll just hurt even more."

"Is she going to be ok?" I heard Peter in the background.

"Yes,but she'll need a few more hours,maybe even a day." The voice replied. I felt someone's hand grab mine and squeezed it for reassurance. Darkness overcame me once more and I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

(*)

Once I regained consciousness, I managed to have a look at my surroundings. I was sitting on a rock-Peter was sleeping by my side- with the sea water by my feet.

"Mermaid Lagoon!"I said aloud,causing Peter to wake up.

"You're awake!" He announced as he leaned in and hugged me."You scared me for a minute there. What happened?"

"Never mind that!" I said. "How did we get here?"

"I was desperate ok?" He replied,

messing about with his hair. "I kinda went against my 'No Flying' Rule and brought you here."

"Aren't you worried about Hook?" I asked, sitting myself up right.

"You were my first priority." He said, as he reached for my hand.

"Am I interrupting anything?!" I turned around and saw a blonde fairy staring in our direction. was Tinkerbell.(**)

"When did you get here?" I asked,eventhough I knew the answer. She was the one that did this to me. She pulled me down the side of the mountain and risked the success of this whole plan.

"A couple of hours ago."She said. "Ain't that right Peter?"

"Yeah.." he replied,sounding distracted. I looked in his direction and noticed that he was staring at the back of my head,at my injury. Tinks saw this and huffed out and unnaturally large amount of air and stormed off.

"Peter?" I asked, trying to bring him back to reality. "Have you seen the mermaids?"

"Um..yeah!" He answered,shaking himself out of it. "They reckon that we could get in there unnoticed, if we swim for long enough. The pirates usually check the waters near the entrance because of the crocodile, but if we swim to the back, then fly to the roof, we could get in."

"That sounds like a great plan!" I said,starting to climb off the rock.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he too got up and followed me.

"Oh,you know," I replied,trying not to fall on my face as I crossed the slippy rocks. "Completing the plan, breaking whatever they're using to make Lost Boys into adults,saving Neverland-the usual!"(***)

"You can't go anywhere in your condition!" He said,grabbing my arm.

"I'm fine!" I said. "Honestly!" He gave me a suspicious look as I began to take off my shirt. "What?" I asked staring back at him. "I'm not swimming in my tshirt!" Then I dived into the water.

(*)

The sea was surprisingly warm at the Lagoon, but the further North we went, the colder and gloomier the water became. I was oh so greatful for the many swimming lessons my parents forced me to have, because it was a long distance away. I turned to look at Peter as we swam, but he did not show any signs of tiredness. Then I saw it.

The Skull Rock was literally a huge rock, the size of a small stadium, with the shape of a human skull. I felt myself shiver, but I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from the rock. We made our way to the back of the rock and floated there in the water for a while, as we let our crazy plan sink in.

"Promise me one thing." Peter said, staring at the Rock. "If this comes to a fight-which it definitely won't-leave Hook to me."

"I promise." I said as we flew up onto the roof and into the biggest mistake we had ever done.

(*) Passing of time

(**) Ok. So apparently Tinkerbell only speaks fairy language in Peter Pan, but she suddenly learns a whole new language (aka English) for her movie. So I'm sticking with Tinkerbell Movie Tinkerbell, since thats soo much easier to write with.

(***) I've just decided that they're just gonna wreck Hook's base,just cuz :3

Thanks for reading Chapter 6! This is gonna be a pathetic Author's note because I want to start writing new chapters ^.^ But thank you all for 200 views! It means so much! 3 Also, thanks GentelmanSunQuarts for following and favourite-ing! :) Stay tuned and look out for the next chapter!

LadyMoonCrystal

xxx

Question of the chapter: Who are your favourite authors? Mine are, Rick Riordan, J.K. Rowling and George R. R. Martin :3

Reviews from the previous chapter:

GUEST: hahah that was my favourite part as well xD Hopefully you're gonna love Hook in the next chapter! I accidentally put the baby penguin picture on, but I'm taking it away and hopefully replacing it with a map of Neverland or something related to the story x


	7. Chapter 7

The stone was cold on my bare feet. I put my now wet tshirt on and I looked at Peter hesitantly. He nodded in the direction of the entrance.

"You ready?" He whispered.

"Yeah...I think.." I replied,staring at the dark doorway. I walked towards the gate and tried to move it out of the way,but it did not budge. "Damn!"

Peter walked past me and tugged open the gate-making a creaking noise.

We sneaked down the dark rocky staircase,trying hard not to fall over. I saw the light at the end of the tunnel and heard their laughter. The pirates. I stopped and tugged Peter by the hand.

"I…I can't do this!" I whispered,beginning to shake from terror.

"You can do this!" He replied, grabbing me at the shoulders.

Breathe in. Breathe out. I'm terrible at saving people.

"Okay." I said,regaining my composure."How are we gonna do this?"

"Follow me." He said as he walked into the light. "And remember,break everything in your way."

(*)

"Come get me bitches!" Peter yelled as he flew up into the centre of the cave. I ran across the side of the wall to hide behind a rock. A swarm of pirates were now attacking Peter, but he seemed to be able to hold them back. I looked around, just to get my barings straight.

We were in a giant cave, with a river like stream of water passing right through the middle. Many of the pirates were on boats on this stationary river. There was another doorway on the opposite side of me,which looked very suspicious. I had a feeling in my gut that it was all there. Everything Hook was doing was happening just on the other side of that doorway. How was I supposed to get to the other side without being spotted? I looked in the direction of the nearest pirates,but they were concentrating in catching Peter. I took my chance, for I knew that I wouldn't be able to do that again.

I jumped into the icy cold water,but luckly no one noticed me from all the commotion Peter was making. I swam quickly to the other side and heaved myself up onto the rock. That's when I encountered my first pirate.

He was short and weaker than the other ones, but a pirate nevertheless.

"Look who we have here!" He said, his breath smelling like alcohol. Luckily for me, I managed to punch him in the face before he drew too much attention to me. I began to run to the door and saw Peter kicking those pirates asses! I giggled slightly and then pushed open the door.

There was a staircase leading down into a large room. As I walked through it, I noticed a large steaming pot in the centre of the room. I sighed. "Why are villains so cliché? Can't they like,think of something original?" I thought, as I began to look at some of Hook's ingredients. Nightshade, raw potatoes, mermaid scales,booze and….and fairy blood. And those were only some. I went closer to the pot and began to cough. My coughing turned into choking. I could feel myself losing my energy and I desperately needed water. I fell to my knees but I still managed to crawl out of the smoke's reach. I began to start breathing steadily. That's how he was doing it.I began to break the ingredients and soon everything was in a pile on the floor; and stained from the blood.

I decided to leave here before I was caught so I began my ascent up the steep stairs. The closer I got to the door the louder the outside became. Once I reached there, I placed my ear on the door, to see what was causing the noise. To quote Peter: "It's always Hook."

That was the first time I heard him speak and it sent shivers down my spine.

"You can't be alone!" He said. "The great Peter Pan is never alone! He always has his Lost Boys to do his dirty work…or even his Wendy."

Ouch. I opened the door slightly and managed to catch a glimpse of him…holding Peter by the neck. My head began to spin as I started to panic. What was I to do? Sure, I found out how he was doing this, but what use was this without Peter?

"There's no one." I heard Peter croak out. "I'm by myself."

"Bullshit!" A random pirate screamed out.

"Shut up!" Replied Hook, shoving his gun in the pirate's direction. "I'm sure that you're not. So no one will miss you if I were to…let's say…kill you?" He told Peter leaning in closer. I saw Peter beginning to suffocate.

No. Nonono. I couldn't let him die.

"Let him go!" I screamed as I ran towards Hook. Someone grabbed me from behind,preventing me from reaching Peter. Hook turned around and this time, I managed to get a proper look at him.

He had huge long black curls which went down to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. He smiled,showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Look who this is!" Hook announced,still holding Peter up against the wall.

"Let him go!" I screamed,trying to break free from the pirate's grip. Peter was then grabbed by two other pirates,as Hook began to walk towards me.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Peter yelled. "I'm the one you want!"

"Aw!" Hook commented sarcastically,as he started to examine me. "The first Wendy was a lot nicer than this New Wendy.." He pulled out his knife and placed it against my neck. I began to shake for fear. "Oh, don't worry New Wendy,you're a lot safer with us than with Peter." He placed his long finger on my lips. This was my chance.

Hook yelped in pain as soon as I bit him and I noticed a trickle of blood coming off his finger. This yelp turned into a chuckle and then into a laugh which sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm afraid that was a big mistake." He whispered into my ear as he sliced my cheek open.

Thanks everyone! I can't believe that I've got 400 views! It's incredibly motivating and I'm trying to write as much as I can, but I've been in Cardiff for a couple days and I haven't managed to write! I'm sorry! However I think this 1,000 word chapter is a good way to make it up to you!

LadyMoonCrystal

xxx

Question of the chapter: Since this is my first fic, how long chapter wise do you all think this should be?

Reviews from the previous chapter:

GUEST: My sister loves Agatha Christie books. I personally haven't read any, I'm just not into murder mysteries :/ either way, thanks for the review x

FEATHERSKY: Thanks! That's exactly why I chose to write her in that light, to reflect what she's like in the books/movies. Thanks again for the continual support!x


	8. Chapter 8

The pain was excruciating. I thought falling over and scraping my knees was painful, now I felt as if I was being tortured. I screamed out; someone had to help me! Peter was trying to wriggle himself out to get me and all I was doing was rolling on the floor weeping.

"Old Wendy was a lot better in situations like these." Hook told the pirates,causing them to laugh.

"Piss off Ho-" I yelled,but then cut off by someone's foot bashing against my jaw. I yelped in pain as my hand went up to. where I was kicked in the face. I was then picked up by my hair and lifted up above the ground. Hook walked towards me and looked at me in disappointment.

"You shouldn't talk to your new captain like this!" He said,then tutted while shaking his head. "Otherwise you'll be on the plank!"

I heard Peter beginning to beg,to bargain,to do anything to get me back, but before I knew it, the world turned into nothingness and I was choked by its silence.

(*)

I woke suddenly by the banging,fighting and shouts of the pirates above,on the deck. The world around me was shaking from side to side, but then I remembered I was on a boat. Had I really been taken captive, or was this just my imagination? What was to happen to me? When would I be able to see Peter and the Lost Boys again? Were they even coming to my rescue? So many questions and thoughts buzzed around in my mind, but I wasn't able to answer any of them;for I did not know anything.

I looked around my prison, a squared room,with a wooden floor and no windows. I saw the door in the corner and I found myself running towards it, hoping to God that it was unlocked. It wasn't. I sighed. I heard a clicking sound and I realised that someone was opening the door!

"Get up!" An ugly pirate yelled,causing me to jump. "Well I'm waiting!"

I scrambled to my feet;my hands shaking.

"The Captain wants to see you!" He announced,walking out of my prison. I followed him reluctantly, into a hallway,a staircase and then the deck. The sunshine blinded me for a second and I stood there,quite dumbfounded.

"Start moving or I'll kick you again you little bitc-!" Another pirate yelled, trying to help his 'co-pirate'.

"That's no way to talk to our guest!" Said a voice, on the otherside of the boat. The pirates which had began to surround me, slowly backed away to let their superior through.

Seeing him again gave me shivers. I began to touch the scar his hook gave me,but I flinched as I had forgotten how sensitive it still was.

"Hello New Wendy!"He said,smiling. "I hope you had a pleasant night?"

What was he up to? When did he suddenly become so…so nice?

He grabbed my arm-just like the men used to do in Victorian times-(causing me to flinch in disgust) and walked with me to the top of the boat.

"What game are you playing at,Hook?" I hissed as soon as we got well away from the pirates. I noticed my arm was still locked with his and I tugged it away.

"Why are you so enraged,New Wendy?" He asked, staring at me in confusion.

"First of all, I'm called Cat. Not New Wendy." I said, starting to really hate this guy. "Secondly, you cut my cheek. Then you abducted me and trapped me in your boat! And you wonder why I'm a little pissed off!"

He turned his head to look at me and I stood there waiting for a response. None came.

"Well? Cat got your tongue?" I spat. "Or should I say: crocodile got your tongue!"

"You're definitely not Wendy that's for sure.." He commented,thinking that I couldn't hear him.

"Well you can be sure of that!" I replied,turning my back to him. "What do you want with me?"

"As bait of course! A smart girl like you should have guessed that!"

"Peter barely knows me!" I pointed out."He wouldn't come rescue me!"

"I beg to differ..." he said, walking towards his quarters. "Until our next little conversation, Catelyn!"

(*)

The days on the Jolly Roger went by as slowly as a boring history lesson. I found myself doing nearly everything on the boat,while the pirates drank,fought and did every stereotypical pirate thing which came to mind. These days felt like weeks. Maybe even a lifetime.

"Doesn't time fly when you're having fun!" Hook said cheerfully, walking towards me, as I was scrubbing his filthy deck.

"Spare me the cheesy cliché,Hook." I snapped back at him, not even looking up from my work.

"Catelyn.." he tutted, shaking his head disapprovingly. He was the only person in Neverland who called me by my full name,everyone else simply called me 'Cat'. "You have to let this go! You're simply distressed because your little Peter hasn't come to the rescue!"

"He's not my Peter." I pointed out, craning my neck to look up at him.

"The thing with Peter is, he doesn't come to the rescue because he likes you." He said,ignoring my comment. "He'll fly past my ship, then remember that he left you here. He'll swoop down and carry you away, but not for you. He only wants to make himself look better. That's all Peter Pan cares about. Me,Me,Me! I'm surprised he even has it in him to even look at another person,let alone fall in love with one!"

Jeez. Talk about bottled up feelings. Wait.

"Love?" I asked, slowly standing up to meet his eye. "Do you even know what love is? You have no right to judge or even talk about Peter and his motives for helping others! At least he's doing something for the good of this world!"

I stormed off, infuriated about Hook's false accusations and beliefs about Peter. How much hatred could one selfish little man hold against...well against a boy! I looked back just as I was going to close the door behind me and caught a glimpse of a speechless Hook and an abandoned wooden bucket at his feet.

I walked inside my new quarters. Hook had decided to move my room closer to his,so he could keep an eye on me. As if I could escape the boat from my previous prison-I mean chamber. At least this one had a window and a proper bed,with it's bedsheets still unmade. I wasn't able to sleep,nor did I want to. Who knew what could happen while I was asleep. I found myself adopting my usual position near the window,looking out into the turquoise waters,thinking….

"Peter!" I whispered into the air,hours after the sun had set. "Where are you?"

"Right here." The shadows whispered back.

Okay guys so I know it's been like a bazillion years since I've updated/uploaded a chapter,but school has started and I've been given homework and other bs…. BUT! We are here and here is another chapter! Thanks nathy13 for subscribing and favourite-ing! Also thanks everyone for 600 views! It really does mean a lot! The support is really motivating! :D

LadyMoonCrystal

xxx

Question of the Chapter: Any good tv series you would recommend for a scifi/ fantasy fans? I loveeee Game of Thrones, Doctor Who and Pretty Little Liars at the moment! I just can't get enough of them!

Reviews from the previous chapter:

GUEST: If I tell you what happens in the next chapter, what's the point of writing it?;) Just stay tuned and everything else will fall into place,just you watch!x

FEATHERSKY: Thank you for all your support! You like review every chapter and I feel really special! :3 And thanks for the good tips! :D


	9. Chapter 9

"Peter?" I asked into the air.

"I'm here." I heard him reply,as he grabbed my hand for reassurance. I sighed out of relief,for the first time in weeks I was safe.

"Get in then!" I said standing out of the way. He flew in through the window,making sure he was not seen. For a few moments we simply stood there, not knowing what to say or do. He leaned in and hugged me,placing his chin on top of my head. We stood there silent, until I pushed him away in anger.

"Where the hell have you been!" I hissed, beginning to poke him on the chest. " I've been scared out of my mind thinking you abandoned me! You guys were all just chilling in the Tree while I was here scrubbing Hook's floors! What the actual he-"

I was interrupted by Peter placing his hand on my mouth, preventing me from talking any more.

"Don't talk," he said, hand still on my mouth. "Just listen."

I nodded in agreement, wondering what he was going to say.

"First of all, never in a million years would I abandon you. I came to you for your help remember? Secondly, we were not just chilling in the Tree. As soon as you passed out, Hook and his pirates left Skull Rock-taking you with them-which gave the Lost Boys and I some time to check it out. You pretty much destroyed Hook's supplies, but I don't think that would be the only supply one thing is for certain: that smoke that was coming out of that cauldron? That's definitely what's doing this to the Boys."

I put my hand up and pointed at his hand. He nodded and moved it away,allowing me to speak.

"What's the plan now?" I asked, looking into his bright green eyes. "As soon as we get back to the tree, what do we do?"

He looked down at his feet, while grabbing my hands. "I'm not going to the Tree am I?" I asked, tugging my hands out of his.

"Look,I would totally take you back now," he exclaimed, putting his hands on my shoulders while looking straight at me. "But they would totally spot us both leaving! I barely managed to get here unnoticed!"

"So what am I supposed to do? Be Hook's personal slave?!"

"No!" He moaned, turning his head away to look in the other direction. Then something clicked in his mind.

"Peter…" I warned.

"You could gain Hook's trust, then find out where he's keeping the Lost Lost Boys and where the other supply rooms are! Think about it! It could totally work!"

"Yeah it could work, or I would be caught and be thrown into the sea to drown." I stated, unsure about Peter's 'genious' plan.

"Please!" He said, starting to pull a sad puppy dog face. "It would help us soooo much! "

"Okay." I agreed, placing my hands on top of his. "But if I don't find anything, you promise me you'll take me back with you."

"I promise." He replied.

"And also that you'll visit me everyday." I added quickly. As soon as I said that, I regretted it instantly and began to blush, turning red.

"Hahah okay!" He giggled out, kissing me on the forehead as he flew of into the distance. I stared after him for as long as I could stay awake and I soon fell into the most peaceful sleep I had since our eventful camping experience.

(*)

The sun light came through the window and into my shut eyes. The light made me squint then moan from the stinging pain. I sat up, touching my messy hair whilst yawning simultaneously. I looked around the room, trying to get my eyes to focus. That's when I noticed it.

A red and black dress was hanging on the back of the door. I stood up, wanting to have a better look at the mysterious object. It was a strapless, made out of fine silk. The top was a tight corset, with black lace tying it up at the back. It looked so perfect;as if it was made for me. I was often told back at home that red looked amazing with my complection and I couldn't resisted the urge to try it on. It was a brilliant fit;the corset was just right. The rest of the black and red silk flowed down to my ankles, like a dress of an ancient greek goddess. "When was this placed into the room?" I said to myself. "Or even who placed it?"

As soon as I said this, I immediately knew who it was. Peter must have snuck back into the room and placed it here. I felt touched; Peter was so sweet! "I don't want to take this off!" I thought,but I knew I couldn't keep it on. As soon as Hook saw me in this,he'd know that Peter came to see me.

Before I could change out, a pirate came storming into the room,grabbing me by the hair. He pulled me out onto the deck, where Hook stood gazing up into the sky. I looked up, wondering what he was staring at. A silhouette figure of a flying boy could be seen from behind the sails of the boat.

"Peter.." I whispered out,grabbing my new dress.

Hook had an angry look on his face, which became even more threatening the moment I said his name.

"What are you waiting for?" He yelled to the pirates, who jumped at his sudden command. "Go get him!"

Hook walked towards me and grabbed me by the back of my neck,all while his head was still up.

"I hope you enjoy watching your precious Peter get killed!" He hissed into my ear, his grip on my neck becoming harder.

I stood there silently,tears running down my face. Why was Peter so stupid!

The pirates began to climb up the masts, trying to reach the rebellious teen. Hook,who up until now was staring up at Peter, turned to look at me. His hook brushed past the scar it left me; wiping my tears away.

"Shh..." he whispered,still wiping away the tears. "He's not that special anyway."

The next thing I knew, Peter came soaring down and landed on the wooden deck. He pulled a striking pose,with his dagger at hand and a cheeky smile on his face. This made me giggle,eventhough Hooks grip on me was hardening and tears were falling down my face.

"Hows the old Codfish doing today?" He taunted, his smile growing even larger.

"What do you want!" Demanded Hook,with a tone of upmost contempt.

"Only to take back what was taken from me!" Peter casually said,winking in my direction,causing me to blush. He began to walk towards us,as if he was picking up a package from the post office.

Hook suddenly tilted my head to the side, pushing away my chocolate brown hair to place his cold hook on my neck.

"One more step!" He threatened,digging the hook further into my skin. "One more step and she'll be as dead as it gets!"

Peter stopped dead his his tracks,staring at me as if asking: "What the hell do I do now?!".

"Peter.." I managed to croak out "Just…go! I'll be fine…I hope…"

He stared at me, and stood there for a few moments in complete silence.

"You better listen to Catelyn,Peter." Hook suggested. " You wouldn't want your little sweetheart to end up dead."

Peter sighed and flew away, off into the distance and soon was out of sight.

I didn't know how long I stood there, gazing up into the sky after Peter,whilst Hook held me in that threatening position.

"Smart move, clever girl." He whispered into my neck,when he had clearly had enough. He began to turn away when he changed his mind and said "You look beautiful in that dress I got you."

Before I knew it,I was standing alone on the abandoned deck,gazing off into the twilight sky as a solitary tear fell down my pale face.

I've gotten back into writing chapters, but I can't promise a regular timetable,because I'll be having crazy amounts of homework :'c *I cri everytim*

Thanks for 700 views guys! 3 The support has been unreal! I never imagined that anyone would care about my stories! It's really amazing!

This is where I found inspiration for Cat's dress:

i01. wsphoto/v11/559712387_

LadyMoonCrystal

xxx

Question of the chapter: Favourite artist/musician? I'm into everyone and everything so its a weird question for me to answer! xD

Reviews from the previous chapter:

GUEST:Hahah! There's something about cliffhangers that I love…maybe that it keeps the reader wondering what's going to happen next! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell were you thinking?" I whispered to Peter as he sat on my bed eating an apple that night."In what world were you going to get me back like that?"

"I was thinking about our plan." He said,placing the apple to the side and grabbing my hands. "I realised it was way too dangerous and that I had to get you out of there before Hook sunk his claws into you!"

"You make him sound like a vampire." I pointed out, stealing his apple and taking a bite out of it. Since my arrival on the boat, I had missed all the fresh fruit which could be located on the mainland.

"He's not far off!" Peter replied,looking out of the window. "I think I'd better go.."

"See you tomorrow?" I asked, trying to pull of his cheeky smile,but failing. I probably looked really happy about him leaving,which I felt anything but.

"Of course." And just like that, he was gone. I walked back to the end of my bed and sat there,for I had nothing better to do. Just as I finished the stolen apple, I heard commotion coming from outside,on the deck and for a moment I thought Peter had been caught whilst sneaking out. My heart stopped and I ran outside to see what was to happen to him.

However, due to my luck, Peter was nowhere to be seen. Two pirates, Noodler and Bill Jukes, (or I think that's what their names were anyway)were fighting each other,surrounded by their fellow pirates,who were chanting a chorus of grunts and shouts over and over again.

Noodler,whose hands were on backwards-creepy,I know- threw a punch at the tattooed pirate,who managed to get out of the way. He drew his sword,causing the other one to do the same. Their swords collided,causing a loud CLANG,making the crowd which had circled cheer. Bill Jukes began to push Noodler towards the plank;towards certain death.

I pushed through the crowd and ran towards two fighting pirates.

"Stop it!" I yelled, grabbing Bill Jukes hand just as he was about to swing it down on his opponent.

"What's it to you?" He replied,tugging his arm out of my reach.

"He's your brother!" I yelled,causing him to turn and look at me. "He's all you've got now! Him and all these pirates are your family!"

He looked in my direction, considering what I said.

"She's right you know." Hook announced as he walked towards us. He grabbed Noodler by the hand and pulled him up saying "If we do not work together,if we cannot accept each other for what we are, I would not be surprised if Pan does manage to crush us all. We have to act like one to defeat the enemy for good! Our storage room in the Rock might be trashed, but we have many more! Soon enough, Pan will have no one;no mermaids, no Indians,

no fairies, no Lost Boys. Not even a precious Wendy."

Hook was greeted with a deafening cheer and all he could do was stare me in the eyes, as if he knew he had already won the war.

(*)

The sun was blinding me as I stood at the rear of the Jolly Roger. I looked off into the distance, admiring the beauty of Neverland. The high mountains soared up into the clouds, while the golden sand was being pulled into the sea by the steady, crashing waves.

"It's a great view isn't it?" A shy pirate with spectacles pointed out,passing me a cup of tea. Its heat made me feel warm inside,a sensation I hadn't felt in a while. "I managed to convince the Captain to anchor the boat here, so we can admire it. I don't know how you are resisting the urge to jump into the water and swim there yourself." He said, slurping up his tea.

"Even if I did manage to get overboard, Hook would just scoop me out of the water and trap me here again." I replied coldly, not taking my eyes off the scenery.

"Look Catelyn, I know you must be feeling hurt and betrayed that Peter didn't fight for you,but it honestly isn't that bad here!" Slurp. He really did like his tea didn't he!

"You know nothing about what I'm feeling or what I'm going through." I stated, passing back his cup of tea. "I don't need you to play psychiatrist with me Smee. God." And with that I took my leave, walking off in the opposite direction. I began to make my way to my "room" when Noodler stood in front of me,towering over me and preventing me from leaving the deck. I stared up in confusion,unsure what he wanted.

"I just wanted to thank you.." he whispered,trying to stop the other pirates from listening in. "About what happened with Bill. You pretty much saved me life."

I smiled and replied saying "No problem."

He cleared his deep voice and boomed out,making sure half the boat could hear, "The Captain wants you in his office. Now move before I skewer you with me sword!"

I looked up horrified,but he just pushed me along, towards Hook's lair. What was I to do? Should I try running in the opposite direction, in hopes that none of the pirates catched me? I didn't want to go in there, at least not while Hook was there. We reached the door of Hook's office and I stood there staring at Noodler. He just nodded in the direction of the door and I shakily raised my hand to knock on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Hook reply from the other side.

My hand lowered to the door nob and I breathed in. Nothing could happen to me. Hook needs me as bait,he's not going to harm me. Peter won't let him do anything to me. I silently prayed that he would swoop down and save me,but nothing came to my rescue.

"Just get into the Goddamn office." Noodler hissed. "He's ain't no bloody crocodile is he? He ain't gonna eat ya!"

I breathed in one more time and pushed open the door.

"Well isn't a pleasant surprise!" Hook exclaimed,standing up from his desk.

"You sent for me,remember?" I replied calmly,standing awkwardly by the door."What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Hook said, pointing at the seat in front of him. He watched me as I walked towards the chair and sat there,waiting for more. "I know you destroyed my storage room on Skull Rock. Anyone else who even tried to do that was punished. By death."

"Yet here I am..." I pointed out.

"Yet here you are." Hook repeated,beginning to walk around his office. "I also know that I do not want you dead."

"Because of Peter?" I asked,already knowing the answer.

"Because of Peter yes…" he repeated once again. "But also, because I have an offer for you Catelyn."

"I'm not interested Hook." I said sharply,for I did not trust this strange man.

"Oh but I think you will be once I tell you what it is." He stated,placing each hand on either of the armrests of my seat,trapping me there. "What are their names again? Something like Dibs,Hurrey?"

"Nibs and Curly." I whispered. The Lost Lost Boys.

"Ah yes! Nibs and Curly!" He exclaimed,walking back to his side of the desk. He sat down,putting his feet on the table,so we could both see his shiny black boots.

"What do you want in exchange for them?" I asked,leaning forwards. "Peter and I…well we'd give anything for them both."

"We want you."

Hahah so many cliffhangers! I'm surprised you guys don't hate me by now xD


	11. Chapter 11

His response made my heart stop. I looked at him, shocked and confused as to why he would want me, an annoying little girl, with no experience of fighting,sailing or whatever else these pirates did for a living.

"I only think its fair!" Hook exclaimed,standing up and walking around once more. "I mean, these boys are very useful! We would hate to lose them! They are very valuable, a good investment lets say. If we were to give Peter our most valuable possessions, we would expect something even more valuable in return." He touched my cheek, but I was in too much shock to flinch in disgust.

"Where are they?" I asked,staring at Hooks empty chair,refusing to look him in the evil green eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that!"

"Well then I'm afraid the deal's off." I stated, getting up from the chair and making my way to the closed door.

"You know you're making a big mistake Catelyn.." Hook said. I could feel him staring at my back.

"Then I'm afraid I'm just going to have to live with it." I replied coldly, swinging the door open and walking out onto the deck.

"Shit…" I whispered to myself,my hands combed my long hair as I walked my "room". I slammed the door shut and punched it,then regretting it the moment my hand met the oak frame. I began to rub my knuckles as the pain seered through my hand and up my arm.

(*)

"So he wants…you?" Peter whispered from outside the window. I nodded,still quite shocked by the whole situation. "I knew this was a bad idea!" He continued,pushing me out of the way and into the room. "You're coming back now and we're going to find out where the Lost Lost Boys are without his help!" He grabbed my hand and began to walk us back out of the window.

"We won't be able to find them." I whispered,stopping still,still holding his warm hand in mine. "This is the only way."

"You're in danger here I can't let that happen to yo-"

"Peter. I was in danger when I came here, it makes no difference now. I'll say yes, then find out where they are. Then we'll meet up at the end of the day and we'll fly away. Okay?" I asked, looking him in the eyes so he understood that I was serious.

"Okay…" he said, looking back. "I really don't like this."

"I know you don't,neither do I. But it's the only thing we can do right now."

I squeezed his hand as reassurance,just like he once did to me-a time which felt as if it were a million years ago-and leaned in slightly to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now go, I'll see you soon enough."

(*)

"I see you've changed your mind" Hook observed as I sat down in the chair opposite him,this time more confident for I had a plan.

"Yes. You're right." I replied, my hand gripping the nearest object to it. In this case it was the dress I had acquired from him.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses Catelyn. You were always going to be on the losing team if you supported Peter." He said, gently picking up a strand of my hair. I had to stop myself from gagging in disgust.

"Actually,I gave up on Peter a while ago. As soon as he abandoned me, I knew he couldn't be trusted." I lied, looking up at him to look genuine and sincere.

"Then why did you take so long to accept my offer?"

"I just needed to see what I could gain from the situation. Sure, I find out the whereabouts of some boys,but that's useless to me; I have no interest in them. I want something more in order to stay in your services." I replied cooly, trying to keep calm whilst also sounding confident.

"And what might that be?" He asked, waving his hook in the air as he sat down.

"I want to know how you're doing it.. Turning them into adults. " I stated, my eyes locked with his.

"Remember on Skull Rock? When you broke into my laboratory?"

"Of course, I almost choked to death in there." I could remember it as clearly as if it was in front of my eyes. The choking sensation in my lungs,as I felt my legs collapse and fall on the ground.

"Exactly." He said as an evil smile spread across his face. "If one was to breathe in enough of the gas, they collapse. The Nightshade, the fairy blood and a special ingredient turns them into adults. Is that explanation satisfactory for you?"

"What's the 'special ingredient'? I asked, suddenly interested yet slightly disturbed at his unusual excitement.

"Oh you really do not want to know that." His voice booming loud and low in the small, confined space. He stood up placing his hand on the table,whilst leaning across the table, his voice turning into a whisper. " You really do not."

I stood up, my nose almost touching his, with my hands copying his threatening gesture. "If you don't tell me;I'm leaving."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Yes." I said confidently,placing my hands on my hips. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Almost as if on qeue, two pirates entered Hook's 'office' and grabbed me by the arms. I began to protest, throwing my body from left to right.

"Hook!" I yelled,still trying to break free. "You won't get away with this!"

I expected him to reply with some clichéd villain comeback like "But I already have! [Insert crazy villain laugh here]" but surprisingly, he didn't. Instead he walked towards me,moving my hair out of my face with his shiny hook. He leaned in and I thought he was going to creepily whisper into my ear like he normally did,but I was wrong.

His lips brushed against my cheek, and all I could do was stand still, confused,shocked and violated by the action.

"We used to use old Wendy. But I guess new Wendy will work just fine."

His sentence echoed in my mind long after I was thrown and locked away.

Sorry for it taking so long! I've had assessments and tests and goodness knows what else! I write as often as I can, so you'll have to be patient! I haven't got internet at the moment so I can't read the reviews etc so sorry about that!

LadyMoonCrystal

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

How many days I had it been since I dared to get information out of Hook and got locked away? I'm not sure anymore...

The occasional time when the hatch in the door would open- mostly to provide me with water and something stale to eat- I would cower into the corner, terrified of what they might do to me. I was no longer their guest, that's for sure.

I closed my eyes, even though the darkness was the same no matter wether they were open or not. I imagined that first day I arrived in Neverland;the Lost Boys;the trees of the forest and that night in the tent… My cheeks flushed, but there was no one there to see the redness of my face.

My thoughts turned to my time at Skull Rock, my destruction of Hooks laboratory and his hook cutting across my cheek. The wound had healed up nicely, but Smee had told me I would still have a faint scar for the rest of my days. I guess that a scar didn't really destroy my not so good looks, but I knew that Peter would be enraged once he found out. I wonder what he was doing now? Eating around the table with the Lost Boys, playing his pipe while they danced, so many things came to mind, but a part of me doubted that that was what he was doing.

The hatch swung open, but this time no food came through. I crawled to the far corner of the room, praying to God that they would just ignore me and go away. Unfortunately that did not happen.

I saw his silhouette before I saw his face. The tall muscular figure standing above me, definitely had a hook for a hand and an evil smile on their face.

"Do you want to come outside, Catelyn?" Hook said, stepping out of the way to show me the open door, taunting me with this simple action.

"You know I can't. " I replied, not daring to look into his eyes.

"You know what to do though…"

No. Just the thought of it tore my heart in two. I couldn't bring myself to consider it as an option; betraying Peter's trust like that was unthinkable.

"But it's oh so simple." Hook purred, stepping closer and bending down onto his knees.

"But it's not though is it?" I whispered as a stinging sensation began in my eyes. "Doing that…is,is,is.."

"Is what?"

"Just wrong." The tear fell down me cheek.

"And what's wrong,Catelyn? Asking you to help me destroy an enemy, someone who constantly tries to sabotage and kill you, is wrong? Asking you to do one simple thing, to show me his lair, so I can too destroy it just like he once did to mine! How is that wrong?" He shouted, causing my ears to ring.

"I can't do that to him." I whispered even softer,cowering further into the corner.

"You can rot here then." Hook said,standing up and walking out of the room. "I just hope your family won't miss you."

As soon as he said that,my mind raced to my family, my friends, to the little girl I left back at home,with an incomplete story book. How could I have forgotten them? I was so caught up in the problems of Neverland that I never once gave even a thought for them.

"Ok." I said, shakily standing up, using the wall to support me. "I'll do it to go home. And for the Lost Lost Boys. You never told we where they were."

"You can have your freedom and the boys once you show us where it is and let us win." Hook stated, not even looking in my direction. "Oh and, I think you'll have to find a way to distract Peter, to stop him from seeing us coming. I'm sure you'll think of something, one way or another."

(*)

After weeks on the boat, being on land felt amazing. I slowly rocked backwards and forwards, obviously adjusting from getting off a boat. I looked up at the island, and sighed. It would take AGES to get back to the tree. Just the mere thought of walking the distance made me queasy. Sure, I enjoyed walking with Peter, he would make jokes and lighten the mood, but by myself, the hike would be unbearable.

I could fly to the tree, but then Hook would think I broke the deal and…well I didn't want to think about that. Flying was the last resort; only in emergencies. I dusted the sand of my dress and began to walk towards the gigantic mountain in the distance, feeling the millions of grains of sand under my feet.

(*)

The trees all looked the same. All of them tall, with huge bases and roots that went deep underground, preventing the trees from falling to their deaths.

How was I supposed to know which one was Peter's? It had been so long-far too long- since I had seen their hideout.

Should I call out his name? Maybe he could come to the rescue?

'Could I risk that though?' I thought to myself. 'Anything I do can be seen as an act of betrayal!' Then again, what I was doing right now was the biggest act of betrayal I had ever done to someone...

I roamed through the forest, gazing up, past the trees and into the sky, wondering where on earth Peter was. My bare shoulder brushed against a tree and the moss frightened me. I shuddered, then continued making my way through the vegetation. A part of me knew that trying to find the hideout would take a while.

The darkness overcame the forest quickly, almost as fast as Tink could change her personality- which was often and with great speed. A cold wind blew past me, causing my hair to whip around in the air. The bottom of my now dirty dress flapped in the wind. I rubbed my shoulders, wishing that Hook would have given me something, anything to be able to withstand the cold. I remembered the night in the tent, and the cold air which caused my eyes to water. Nevertheless, I carried on, determined to reach Peter and the Boys, trying as hard as I could to ignore the freezing sensation in my body. My steps gradually became slower, even though I was using all my available energy to go faster. My breathing slowed down too, becoming deeper and with a greater need to stop. I couldn't stop. Not now. Not when I was so close. The wind picked up once more,this time with more power, making my knees hit the ground with a loud thump

That's when the darkness overcame me.

OMG GUYS! We got 2,000 views! That's super amazing I can't even right now! Aksbdjsbsvaajb! (That was me dying fyi)

I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed, but especially the people who have favourited and followed:

-TheLovelyFacade

-FeatherSky

-GentlemanSunQuatrz

-Bloody Moonslayer

-Azrael De Angelo

-ManthaRae

-nathy13

-woahxmaddie

Once again, thanks for the support- it's unreal! :D

LadyMoonCrystal

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey! What's this?"

"Isn't that a..."

"Is she…?"

"Is she what!?"

"Dead...?"

"I-I don't know…"

(*)

I remember the small things more distinctively than anything else that morning.

The light. It came creeping into the room, as if it didn't want to be noticed, eventhough it's presence was greatly appreciated. I was alive. Barely, but alive.

The smell of the musky room, fresh grass and nature, it just overwhelmed me. I was sick of salt and the sea; this smelt like home- it was a safe place.

Heck, even the colours were amazing! The brown walls, each decorated wildy- as if a child was set free in there to do what he pleased- the green floor, well, it was something you didn't see often.

These were all things I normally took for granted, things I never even bothered noticing.

I forced myself up onto my elbows, so I could at least see where I was, who was my saviour.

I looked around, still slightly dizzy from getting up. I had to admit I was confused. Wasn't I close to the hideout? Why wasn't I there then? I was definitely not captured by the pirates again and I was positive I wasn't with Peter (no offence, but neither of them had such good domestic skills).

The floor was squeaky clean, hidden though, under a kind of carpet. There was a homely feel to this room, it had a small fireplace in the corner, with seats all around my bed. Had someone been sitting there, waiting for me to wake up?

A table was placed close by, with all sorts of herbs and spices on it..were those all for me?

I swung my legs around, making them dangle off the end of my bed. The room continued to spin around in circles until my world came to a stop,as he walked through the opening.

"Peter!" I yelled, jumping off the bed and starting to run (failing miserably at it) towards him. I felt a throbbing sensation in my knee, causing me to collapse straight into his arms, just like in one of those cheesy romance movies.

"Hey!" He said as he caught me. He started walking me towards the bed when I nudged him off.

"I'm fine don't worry!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" He stated, grabbing onto my arm once more. "You were practically freezing to death, plus you almost had a concussion- again!"

"I believe the scientific word is hypothermia." I pointed out, trying to stop him from pushing me towards the bed.

"Who cares? My God Cat, stop resisting! The Chief said you have to rest!"

"Who now?" I asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"The Chief of the Indians, he told me you needed rest." He urged me onto the bed and this time I went there silently, sulking almost like a spoilt toddler.

"I'm sick of 'resting'!" I moaned as I lay my head back, staring at the centre of the tent. I looked over at the ginger teen. "Why is it that every time I see you, I'm either in captivity or forced to 'rest'?"

He sat on the seat next to me and leaned back, placing his hand confidently behind his head. "You're the beautiful damsel in distress! Of course I have to save you!" He joked, smiling his signature smile and winking a green eye.

"Oh my God!" I snorted, rolling my eyes. "It's the truth though!"

"Watch it!" I warned as I pushed him off his chair. He fell onto the ground and I burst out laughing. He was looking up at me, glaring at me angrily for pushing him off, but soon his mood changed, laughing alongside me.

An old Indian woman walked in and shot us a look of disapproval.

"She must rest." She croaked out, looking at Peter. "You...go. Better for her."

He looked up from the floor and got up. He raised his shoulders as a sign of defeat and walked out, not without flashing his usual smile in our general direction.

I lay back down, looking around the room, but my eyes mostly followed the woman.

She pottered_(A/N: it's a British expression for walking around, mostly without an end goal/aim c: )_ around the tent, sorting the mess Peter had made, tutting to herself in response to his mess. She slowly began to dust the area, then sorted out the medicine that was located in the far corner. She was talking to herself, speaking a language I did not recognise, maybe it was some kind of chant or story- I wouldn't know, even if I tried.

I slowly drifted off to sleep and only then, did I realise how much sleep I truly needed. By the time I woke up, the temperature had dropped,the sky was crepuscular_(A/N: basically a fancy word for twilight xD)_, the woman had cleaned the tent and was sitting patiently by my side, waiting for me to wake up.

"Good." She said as she noticed my eyes flicker open, whilst passing me a bowl filled with a steaming liquid. "Drink. It make better."

I took a sip, and the warmth of the drink made my insides go all fuzzy. I continued drinking until there was no more left and looked sadly down at my empty cup as I passed it back to her.

"Good. Good, good, good!" She repeated to herself as she got up and left the tent, leaving me alone. I lay back once more, shutting my eyes whilst listening to the peacefulness of the area.

"Shut up you might wake her!"

"No you'll wake her!"

"Who will wake me?" I asked loudly, making the two arguing boys to suddenly become quite. They peered inside, with guilty looks on their faces.

"Come in," I smiled, patting the seat on my right, whilst simultaneously pushing myself up with my left hand. "I don't bite you know!"

They giggled nervously as they made their way next to me. They were both very tall, at least 13, with long legs and scrawny, dirty arms.

"Alex….and Austin, right?" I asked, smiling that I had some different company.

"Yea." said one twin, passing me some small bright blue flowers.

"We wanted to give you these," continued the other, nodding his blonde head towards the blue flowers that were now in my palm." We thought you could, I dunno, wear it on your head or in your hair or something…"

"Awww" I cooed, leaning over and hugging them each briefly. "That's so sweet of you two!"

"It's nothing really!" Alex said, brushing his hand at the back of his head. " Maybe you could wear it tonight?"

"Tonight?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah!," answered Austin, grabbing my hand and pulling me up onto my feet. "The Chief wants to meet you!"

Thanks for reading the chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this at the moment, butttt of course exams have to be really annoying -.- I've been revising like non-stop, but I needed a break so tah-dah! New chapter! Thanks again, don't forget to review/give feedback because I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing!

LadyMoonCrystal

xxx


End file.
